


Skate For Me

by MysticViktor



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidents, Angst, Fanfiction, Ice Skating, Inspired by Yuri!!! on Ice, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-01-23 18:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12513604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticViktor/pseuds/MysticViktor
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov have been living together for the past year in Russia. They have been through many hardships but have gotten through it all and have made it to the Grand Prix Final together, but then a sudden accident lands Viktor in the hospital. What will happen to the two lovers with this new found stress?





	1. What Seems to be The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic I started on wattpad but have also moved it over to AO3 due to multiple requests! Please tell me how you like it! Thank you for reading!

The skaters walk into the arena for their warmups. Two skaters skate onto the ice hand in hand with gold rings on their fingers, they part ways and begin warming up on their own. The arena is already filled with different people from around the world along with many press. The atmosphere is light and everyone is excited for the programs to begin. All the skaters come off of the ice except for one. A slim, dark haired man skates to the side to take another skaters hands in his own and brings them to his lips kissing the ring on his finger softly, both rings shining brightly. They look into each others eyes without saying anything and smile at each other before the man on the ice skates to the center of the rink. The soft and slow music starts and the slim man skates to his fullest potential. By the end of his free skate, he's out of breath but ecstatic, because he landed all of his jumps perfectly. As the young man skates back to his coach, he hugs him and then the coach steps foot on the ice, for he is also competing in the Grand Prix Final. 

It is uncommon for a coach to compete along side his competitor but these two somehow make it work. They did have a few bumps in the road in the past year but they both made it to the Finals and they both have the same exact score, both trying their best to outdo the other. The dark haired man makes his way to the kiss and cry, with his eyes still on the tall gray haired man taking the ice. The gray haired man brings his hand to his lips and kisses the ring that he shares with his student and fiancé before getting in his stance, waiting for the music to start.

The gray haired man glides over the ice, doing several jumps and landing them effortlessly. The black haired man sits at the kiss and cry, watching him with love in his eyes before the scores take his focus away and he gets pulled to the side by an interviewer. Soon the man on the ice gets ready for his signature move, a quadruple flip. He pushes himself off the ice but in an instant he hits the ice and a pain shoots through his body making him lose his balance and fall, hitting his head on the ice. Everyone in the arena goes quiet and still, shocked at what they just saw. Five time gold medalist just fell on the ice and it doesn't look good. The other man realizes the music stops and looks over at the rink and feeling the atmosphere in the arena change from excitement to dread. He realizes something terrible happened and he squints at the ice, seeing medics run onto the ice, his stomach drops. He runs to the edge of the rink and sees his coach and competitor laying on the ice not moving, with a puddle of red forming around his head. He stands their in shock not being able to move as he watches the medics slowly move him onto a gurney, the gray haired mans arm is limp and falls to the side, the gold ring shining brightly, and in all the shock you hear the man scream with such pain in his voice,

"VIKTOR!?"


	2. The Perfect Program

_You can do this, Yuuri. This is like any other day on the ice with Viktor. It's just another day. Except this day is the Grand Prix Finals._

I sigh and hold my head high while the rest of the skaters get off the ice. Viktor calls me over and I skate over to him. He's on the other side and I take his hands in mine, kissing our matching gold rings that we got each other a year ago. I look up at Viktor and he doesn't have to say anything. I nod and skate to the middle of the rink. The soft and slow music starts and I begin my program and before I know it, the music is over and I'm in my ending pose. 

_Yes! I skated a more than perfect program!_

I throw my fists in the air and yell. I look over to Viktor and he has his arms wide open for me. I hastily skate into his arms and feel his warmth. I sigh into his chest and finally relax, feeling at home.

"You did amazing, Yuuri. That was perfect."  
I feel one hand on my lower back and the other cradling my head gingerly. 

"This is all thanks to you. Thank you for being there for me. Good luck, Viktor."

"Thank you, Yuuri." He looks down at me and I look at him and I see the love in his eyes. He nods and steps on the ice, the arena goes wild and I get carted off to the kiss and cry. I wait anxiously for my score and just pray I did well enough to make podium. I hug Viktors stuffed Makkachin and hold my breath. I watch Viktor start his program and watch how beautiful he moves across the ice. He was born to skate and everyone here knows it. He owns it. I get pulled from my thoughts by the announcer,

"Yuuri Katsuki. Combined score of 335.76" 

My head shoots up and I squint to see if I heard correctly. 335.76. I tied with Viktors world record. I look over and watch him gracefully land a jump before the press start bombarding me with questions

"Yuuri, how do you feel to tie your score with your coach and competitor, Viktor Nikiforov?

"I mean it's pretty surreal. I would have never dreamed to be back here let alone with Viktor by my side."

_Come on. Just let me watch Viktor skate. I don't care about these interviews_

"What are your goals for the next season? Are you going to continue to skate or retire?"

"I don't really know what my plans for next year are. I want to keep skating and I don't plan to retire any time soon but that's all I really know as of now."

_Please just let me watch him._

"So you and Viktor are living toget..."

The interviewer suddenly stopped talking and was looking over my shoulder. I felt the atmosphere in the arena change drastically and I realized that Viktors music has stopped when it should only be hitting the halfway point. I turn around and see medics rushing to the ice and my heart drops. What happened? Why is everyone quiet? I slowly start walking to the side of the rink

I see Viktor laying on the ice, looking lifeless. Medics are surrounding him and I can't move or think. I notice his foot is at an odd angle and I move my eyes up his body and see a puddle of blood forming on the ice, slowly getting bigger. My mouth becomes dry and I can't think or move my body. The medics slowly move him on a gurney and pick him up, finally I was able to move and call out to the love of my life,

"VIKTOR?!"


	3. The Beautiful Man

Viktor POV

I'm awakened by the sound of a steady beeping. I slowly open my eyes and everything is blurry. I'm in a bright, all white room. I hear some voices in the distance but not being able to decipher what they are saying. I slowly blink and the lights are making my head pound. 

_Where the hell am I?_

I try to move and pain shoots through my entire body from my left foot and up. I look around and see black figures moving into the room and then all around me. One leans over me and shines a bright light briefly in my eyes before talking to me. My eyes slowly start to focus and I realize I'm in a hospital room with nurses and a doctor leaning over me and talking to me but I still can't figure out what he's saying. I try to move again but a hand rests on my chest and softly presses. Probably to tell me to stay down. Slowly, my head clears and I can see and hear everything. 

"How are you feeling?" 

"I... I don't know." 

"Do you know what your name is?"

"Viktor Nikiforov."

"Okay good. Do you know where you are?"

"I'm guessing a hospital. But I don't know which one"

"What is today's date?"

"Since its day time I'm going to say the day after the Grand Prix Final?"  
The doctor is silent and starts writing on his clipboard with a furrowed brow. 

"What? What's going on?"   
The doctor looks down at me and smiles sadly. 

"You were in a coma for 3 weeks. You broke your ankle and foot in 4 different places, tore your ACL and also hit your head on the ice. Don't be worried if you can't move completely right now. Your brain is still trying to figure out it's awake. But here's some water and don't try to move too quickly right now. You're family and friends has been waiting for you to wake up. Let me go speak to them." 

He leaves the room and I slowly try to sit up but I can't move my legs. I start to panic but remember that I won't be able to move well yet. I don't remember anything from the accident. I just remember training in Russia and getting ready for this grand prix final. I've never injuried myself like this before. I can't believe I was so careless. 

"Vitya." My coach, Yakov, walks in with a way older Yuri. His hair is really long. He couldn't have grown that in 3 weeks 

"Hey, Yakov."

"How idiotic can you be? You landed that jump terribly. I taught you way better than that." 

"I know I know. I'm sorry." I smile softly and look quizzically at Yuri. 

"Your hair is really long Yuri." 

"What? It's the same length it was 3 weeks ago Viktor. Actually it's shorter. I got a trim." 

"What? It was barely past your ears, Yuri." 

"What are you talking about Viktor? My hair hasn't been that short since 2015." I just stare at him.

"2015? It is 2015."

"Viktor, it's 2017. Almost 2018." Yuri shares a glance with Yakov and they both look worried 

"I thought you said I was asleep for 3 weeks. Not almost 3 years." I look at both of them and I feel the panic rising in my chest 

"No you were asleep for only 3 weeks.. Maybe we should tell the doctor about this?" Yuri says glancing at me before turning to Yakov

"Yeah, you're probably right. Plus Yuuri probably wants to see him." 

"What are you talking about? Yuri is right here." I say looking at them weirdly

"Viktor, wha-" Yakov stops Yuri from talking and just heads for the door, "We'll be back later, Viktor."   
I watch them as they leave my room and I can't help but wonder what my brain is doing to itself. Soon I hear a knock on the door, interrupting my thoughts. 

"Come in." I say it kind of quietly, hopefully it's Yakov and Yuri. I want to talk to them more about this situation. A slim man with black hair, sweat pants and a jacket walks in with his head down. His hands are in his pockets and he walks a few more steps into the room, "Hey, Viktor." 

The man looks up at me and I finally see his face. This man is beautiful in a dorky kind of way. His eyes are hidden behind blue square glasses and he's smiling a little, I wonder who he is. 

"Hello... I'm Viktor. Nice to meet you. I'm sorry for being rude and not being able to sit up but I'll shake your hand." I hold out my hand and he looks at it with wide eyes. I can tell he's slightly shaking and I can see he starts to cry. 

"Hey, uhm... it's okay. What's your name? Are you a fan? I could get you an autograph once I figure out how to move again." I say laughing slightly and making eye contact with him. 

I look into his eyes and see how hurt he is. The man doesn't say anything. He stands there, shaking. Finally a huge sob escapes from his mouth and he covers it with his right hand, which is bearing a beautiful gold ring. 

"I- I'm sorry. I need to leave." He manages to get out those words before running out of the room, leaving me in complete confusion about who this beautiful man was. 


	4. Forgetful Love

Yuuri POV

I ran out of Viktors room and sprint to the nearest restroom and almost falling over a toilet, heaving the lunch I just ate into the porcelain bowl. I lean against the stall, completely drained. My mind is racing at a thousand miles. He doesn't remember me. Will he ever remember me? Is everything we had the past 2 years just gone in a blink of an eye? 

"Pork cutlet bowl? Are you in here?"

"Yeah, Yurio. Give me a second." I slowly get up off of the cold floor and flush the toilet. I walk out of the stall and place my hands on both sides of the sink, trying to catch my breath. I turn on the water and cup my hands underneath, letting the liquid fill my hands before bringing it to my mouth and swishing it around and spitting it back out.  

"The doctor would like to talk to all of us about Viktor's current state. I figured you would want to be there to hear it."  
I nod without looking over at him. I take one more huge breath and stand straight up, seeing Yurio, I notice he doesn't look the best either. He's pale and his eyes are red. 

"Let's go." I say and smile sadly at him.   
We walk through the halls and meet the doctor outside of Viktors room.

"Now that we're all here, I would like to just say that Viktors vitals are amazing. He's gaining his mobility back quickly and he's extremely healthy. The only thing that bothers me is his brain scans. He's showing some memory loss from the impact of his fall."

"Is he ever going to get his memory back?" Yakov says 

"We don't know. It's also selective memory loss. For some reason his brain has only forgotten the past 2 years, more than likely to try to protect itself. We would like Viktor to work with a specialist twice a week. I'm going to keep him in here for another day to double check everything but he should be ready by tomorrow. You can go back in for a little bit if you want. Visiting hours is over in 30 minutes,"

"Want to go back in, Yuuri?" Yakov asks but it seems he already knows the answer by the look on my face, "Okay. We'll say goodbye and be back out in a little bit." 

Yurio and Yakov walk back into Viktors room and I hear Viktor yell out "Yuri!"

A tear falls down my face and I lean back against the wall, listening to Yurio and Viktor joke around. Why doesn't he remember me? What are we supposed to do with this? We won't be able to go back to how we were. He doesn't remember me. He doesn't remember being my coach or proposing to each other. He doesn't know we live together. He doesn't know. 

"Hey, why do I have this gold ring on my hand? I don't remember wearing jewelry too often. What's the story behind this?"  
I bring my hand to my lips and kiss the gold ring on my finger. Of course he wouldn't know the importance of this ring. Will he just take it off? It won't mean anything to him, so if he doesn't like jewelry, then why would he continue to wear it?

"Yuuri? You're Viktors fiancé, correct? Would you like to go ahead and sign some of his paperwork so you don't have as much tomorrow?"

I jump at the doctor suddenly appearing in front of me, "Oh yeah. Of course."

"Hey, visitor hours are over so we're heading out. We'll see you tomorrow at your house okay?" Yurio says before leaving with Yakov. It's weird having Yurio being so nice to me but we're both understanding of what is happening right now and it shows that we don't completely hate each other.

"Usually we don't allow people to stay over night with the patients but I'll allow it this one time. Especially since Viktor needs to learn who you are all over again. Going back home with you is going to be a lot more awkward if you two don't talk it over before tomorrow."

I nod and put the pen back on the desk. The doctor tells the overnight nurse to let me stay and she smiles at me and hands me a pillow and blanket for the pull out couch that is in each room I slowly walk back to Viktors room and knock quietly on the door. I hear no response and peek my head in and see he's fast asleep. I quietly pull the couch out and get as comfortable as one can be on something so stiff. I lay in the bed not being able to sleep. My thoughts keeping me up well into the night. Eventually I hear Viktor move and I look over and see him slowly sitting up in his bed. He turns on his lamp and we make eye contact and just stare at each other. His beautiful blue eyes pulling me in, like they always have.

"I'm sorry I can't remember you." Viktor quietly says before putting his head in his hands and hearing a sob escape from him. My heart breaks a little and I jump up and sit beside him

"Hey, it's okay. We'll just have to start over. It's okay." I keep repeating it's okay over and over again. Trying to convince myself more than Viktor. 

"Tell me about us. We're engaged right? How were we? Were we absolutely lost in each other? Was I able to keep my hands off of you? You're absolutely beautiful so I can't imagine I wouldn't be on you all the time." He laughs through his hands.  
I pull his hands from his face and see his cheeks are wet from his tears. My heart breaks even more and hold back my own tears. I put on a smile and start telling him our story from the very beginning

"What? I did not take off an entire year to coach you!" Viktor looks at me in shock

"No you did! Unfortunately, I didn't win gold. I got silver following behind Yurio."

"Yurio is such an odd nickname. But I love it. It oddly fits him," Viktor laughs, "What about this season? What happened after you lost silver?" he looks at me with laughter in his eyes and a smirk on his mouth

"Thanks for that," I smile and realize this is the same Viktor I'm in love with, "I moved to Russia to train with you and Yurio. You stayed on as my coach but also had Yakov as your coach and kept competing. Then we both made it to the Grand Prix Final... Where you got hurt."

"What did you win?"

"What?"

"What did you place? Even though I got hurt, the competition still went on right? What did my training do for you?"

"Oh... Well I won gold. I tied exactly with your world record from two years ago." I'm looking down at my hands, waiting for his reaction. When he doesn't say anything for one long minute, I look up at him and he's looking at me with astonishment.

"No wonder I fell in love with you."

My eyes go wide and I look down again, hiding my red hot face.

"Yuuri... This may be weird but can we keep living together? We can have different rooms if you want, but I want to stay with you. There's obviously a reason why we work so well together and I want to try to find that again, and maybe even getting my old memory back. But if all else fails, I'll get to make new memories with you."

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable. I may forget and go back into our old routine and then... Things would just be weird."

"It'll be okay. Plus my leg is still in bad shape so I need someone to take care of me. And, it's our house, right? I'm not just going to kick you out."

"Thank you Viktor. You don't know how much that means to me.." I trail off and look down at my hands clasped together, I trace the gold ring on my right hand and soon I see a slender hand grabbing my hand and bringing it to his lips, kissing the ring on my hand. I stay frozen, not pulling away as Viktor leaves it against his lips. I just stare at his face, drinking in all of his features.

"I don't know why but I just felt like kissing it." he mumbles before opening his eyes and meeting mine. His eyes showed a look of confusion and sadness. I start to tear up thinking of how we proposed to each other and how he may never remember that ever again. 

"I can't remember anything of you but for some reason my body just wants to run to you. I feel like this magnetic force is pulling me towards you but I don't know why. Even touching your hand right now, my body feels at more ease.. Will you tell me more about us? Every little detail? Like how did we propose? When did we get our gold rings? How did you feel when we exchanged them? How did I look? Was I happy?" Viktor starts rambling and his voice cracks on the last question and the tears fall quickly and a sob escapes his mouth. Without a second thought, I jump up and sit beside him in his bed. I wrap my arms around him and pull him to me. He seems stiff at first but soon just melts into my arms and cries into my chest

"Why does this feel so natural? Why do I love this?" he says through his sobs. My heart breaks slightly and I just pull him even closer to me, not saying anything. I'm silently crying as Viktor cries into my chest for about 15 minutes. Eventually his sobs start to die down and his hand that was clenched with my shirt in his fist, loosens and his breathing deepens. He's asleep. I move slightly and move my entire body onto his bed and have Viktors head on my chest. I run my hands through his hair and soon fall asleep with my forgetful love in my arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading! It means a lot to see the feedback I'm getting!


	5. Unfamiliar Home

I wake up with the sun shining through the blinds of the hospital room. I squint at the bedside clock and see it's only 6:30 in the morning. I internally groan and look down at Viktor. He's fast asleep, still on my chest. Well, today starts the first day of this crazy rollercoaster. Viktor finally gets to come home after three weeks. Even though he doesn't remember anything, this is one of the best things that have ever happened to me. Viktor waking up after three weeks has made me so happy. Even if he doesn't remember me, even if we don't work out, I'm just happy he woke up and he's healthy for the most part. 

I slowly move out from under Viktor and go into the hallway to find a nurse to know when Viktor will be released. She said that the doctor will need to check his vitals one more time and set up an appointment for him to talk to a memory specialist. I go back to the room and sit down in the chair next to Viktors bed. I drink in his features and tear up slightly. I'm so sad but so happy at the same time. How do we get through this? What if he decides that he doesn't actually love me anymore and he just drops me? I can't imagine my life without Viktor now but if he doesn't want to continue us, then I would respect his decision. Probably move back to Japan and quit skating.

"What are you thinking about?"

I jump and see Viktor is sitting up in his bed and looking at me. His eyes are watching my every move and I smile at him, "Ah, nothing. Just spacing out."

"I feel like you're lying to me."

"Are you sure you don't remember me?" I laugh slightly, "Because you could always tell when I was holding something back."

"Instinct. Even though I don't remember memories of you, it's like I still feel certain things when I look at you. I had a dream last night. It was blurry but I feel like it was a memory."

"Do you think your memory will come back through dreams?"

"I have no idea."

"Getting your memories back through dreaming is actually pretty normal." The doctor walks in and smiles at both of us, "How are you feeling today Viktor?"

"I'm okay. Sore."

"Totally normal. So we need to set up a few appointments for you. We will have to set up with another doctor that specializes with memory. You also went through surgery for your ankle and ACL. So you need to take it extremely slow and stay on crunches for at least two weeks. and then we can slowly get you back on your feet. The only problem is your foot/ankle. With this injury it may be extremely hard to balance on skates again. Now don't get me wrong, you'll probably be able to step back onto the ice. But not competitively."

"What?" Viktor says loudly. I look at his face and it's in shock, "What did you just say? Because I must have heard you wrong."

"I'm sorry Mr. Nikiforov. But that fall hurt you more than you realize. Just stay off your feet and we can talk more in two weeks when we have your check up on it. Yuuri, if you want to come to my office to finish the release papers. I'll have a nurse come in and help Viktor get ready to leave." 

I look over to Viktor and he has a look of disbelief on his face. I reach over to squeeze his hand before leaving the room with the doctor. 

"Do you actually mean he won't be able to compete anymore?"

"The constant strain on his ligaments will be too intense. Even just casually skating will be tough on him. Let alone doing all the jumps that go along with figure skating. With his age and these injuries, he won't be able to compete ever again."

"So when you said that you would talk to him about it in a few weeks, was a lie?"

"He's going through a lot of stress right now. It's better to let him stay hopeful about something while he's going through all of this."

"But it's a lie. Wouldn't it be better for him to know now? So he doesn't get his hopes up?"

"There's a chance that he could heal perfectly. That there will be no strain on his ligaments and bones, that he could keep skating competitively. But the chances are slim. But if he does everything correctly and he doesn't go overboard right now. The chances are even higher. So let's just hope." The doctor grabs a few more papers and I sign them quickly. I'm given several prescriptions to go pick up at a pharmacy later and soon a nurse is pushing Viktor down to our car so we can go home. I help him in and put his crutches in the back. The drive back home is slightly awkward and I try to break the ice, "Makkachin will be so excited to see you. He's been super whiny the past 3 weeks and he always waits by the door around the time you usually came home every day."

"Makkachin! I can't wait to see my baby." Viktors eyes light up and he looks over at me with his heart shaped smile that I love so much, "Does he like you?" he looks at me quizzically

"I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have agreed to marry me if he didn't," I laugh slightly, "He loves me. Sometimes he even picks me over you." I give Viktor a side glance

"What? There's no way in hell he would do that to me!" Viktor looks at me horrified.  
I just laugh and take a right onto our street. I pull into the driveway of a beautiful two story white brick house. I wait for the garage to open and I pull the rest of the way up.

"This isn't my house." Viktor looks at the huge house, mouth agape.

"You're right. It's our house." I smile over at him and get out of the car and walk around to help him. We slowly walk into the house and walk into a laundry room and then walk into a huge living room. The room is a wide open living room with white furniture and light blue and gold accents around the room. Floor to ceiling windows and a ton of pictures of us and all of our friends. Viktor just looks around the room and I help him to the couch before going to a door under the stairs where you see 2 pairs of eyes looking out.

"So I didn't tell you before but we got another poodle. Her name is Hasetsu and she's about to turn 6 months old. We adopted her together and she absolutely loves you and Makkachin. Also this is their room. We had it built under the stairs and it has their names right above it." I point out the names in a cute font right above the door I'm about to open. I open the door and the two dogs come barreling out, towards Viktor.

"Ahhh!" Viktor says and his smile grows even wider, "Oh my gosh!" The dogs are licking him all over and wriggling so much. Without even thinking , I pull out my phone and take a picture of this amazing sight and upload it to Instagram with the caption reading, 'He's finally home! The dogs missed him so much!'  
I sit down on the chair next to the dogs and Viktor and just watch them. Finally the dogs start to calm down and fall asleep on top on Viktor. I'm watching Viktor pet them and he looks over to me, tears streaming down his face.

"Wha- Viktor?! Are you okay? Are you in pain? Do I need to go get your medicine right now?" I start to get up and Viktor does a pitiful laugh and wipes away his tears

"I know this may sound dumb but I'm sad I can't remember when we brought Hasetsu home." He laughs slightly again and I smile and tilt my head a little. I get up and go to Viktor office and grab his laptop. I bring it back to the living room and sit right next to Viktor, our legs flush with each other.

"Here." I open up a file titled 'Family <3' and scroll towards the bottom until I find the one titled Bringing Hasetsu home. I open it and let the video start playing.

"Hey Viktor! What do you think Makkachin will do now that he has to share his room?"

"I don't know. I just hope they get along." old Viktor says with a pang of worry in his voice

"They'll both love each other. They just have to get to know each other first."

"But if they fight all the time then we have to get rid of Hasetsu and I won't be able to do that because she's just so precious."

"Babe, we just have to give them time."

My old self pans the camera out and it shows Viktor kneeling down with Hasetsu in his arms. He visibly takes a huge breath and opens the door. Makkachin strolls out of his room like any normal day and goes to Viktor but stops when he notices something small and white moving in Viktors arms. Makkachin moves closer to Viktor and sniffs Hasetsu and then licks her. Viktor in the video looks at the camera with a sparkle in his eyes and his famous heart shaped smile.

"I think they like each other!" 

Viktor puts down Hasetsu and she stumbles over to Makkachin and nips at his feet. Makkachin just nuzzles her and lets the puppy do puppy things around him until the little one finally passes out between Makkachins paws. Makkachin sniffs and licks the puppy again before laying down next to it. The video pans out and shows Viktor standing up from the dogs and walking over to old Yuuri behind the camera.

"Ah, look at our perfect little family."  
You hear a "mhh" come from old me as the camera turns off. At the time, Viktor wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. I'll never forget that kiss. It was one of my favorite memories of us. It was a big step for us. Getting another dog together made us closer together in a weird way.   
Viktor clicks out of that video and scrolls through all the videos and pictures in that file.

"Are these just random videos and pictures of us and the dogs?" Viktor asks still scrolling through

"Yeah. You loved taking pictures and videos and soon got me doing it without realizing it as well."

"Can I go through all of these?"

"Yeah of course. This is your laptop after all." I smile at him and move the laptop fully on his lap, "I'm going to go get your medicine from the pharmacy. I'll be back in 20 minutes tops. Do you need anything before I leave?"

"No, I'm okay. Thank you Yuuri."  
I walk away and grab the keys from the bowl before going back to the car and zooming out of the driveway.

****************

When I get back from the pharmacy I find Viktor and the dogs curled up ok the couch, fast asleep. I decide to get Viktors medicine sorted and wake him up. He looks slightly dazed when he wakes up and then his eyes go wide and then he calms down again. 

"I kind of forgot where I was for like two seconds." He says laughing slightly 

"Here. Take your medicine. Then I can help you around the rest of the house." I hand him his water and medicine and he slowly takes them one by one.

"Okay! I am ready to see our house!" He looks up at me and he looks so determined. He grabs his crutches and I wall him around the first story of our house. We have the kitchen, a bathroom, dining room, den, living room, laundry room, and our office on the first floor. Viktor exclaims how beautiful everything is and I just agree and say it should be since he pretty much picked everything out. We slowly make our way up the stairs and I show him the 2 guest bedrooms and guest bathroom before opening the door to our master bedroom. His jaw drops. The door opens to a short hallway with huge walk in closets on both sides. The bed is in the middle of the room with a geometric gold chandelier above and a black frame canopy. There's a floor to ceiling window behind the bed and to the side there's a double door that leads to the master bathroom. It includes a huge Jacuzzi tub and along with a huge walk in shower.

"I know you prefer baths but I went ahead and bought a seat for the shower since you won't be able to step in and out of the bath for awhile." I say pointing out the black shower seat in the shower. 

"Oh thank you. I didn't even think... about that..."

His voice trails off and I look over to him. I see a tear fall and I move in front of him. I move his hair to the side and cup his cheek. He leans into my hand and looks down on me with sadness in his eyes. My heart breaks and I try to stay positive. I smile at him and remove my hand. I grab a tissue and hand it to him before heading back to the room. I go into Viktors side of the closet and grab a change of clothes for him and set it in the bathroom before going to my side of the closet and grabbing some clothes for me and heading into the guest bathroom. Usually Viktor and I take showers and baths together but I feel like that wouldn't be the best move for me to do since, we're practically strangers. I get out of the shower and go back to our room and hear the shower still running. I knock on the door and ask how he's doing

"I'm fine. The water just feels really nice." Viktor replies with a small voice

I back away from the door and frown. I know that he's bothered by this. I wish I could help somehow. I go back downstairs and the dogs follow me to the office. I sit down at my desk which is across from Viktors and start studying some of my old performance videos in the past few months. I don't plan on skating professionally again but I still want to know what I could have done even better to beat Viktors world record.

"What're you watching?" I jump and turn around to see Viktor hobbling along into the office. Makkachin goes up beside him and licks his hand.

"Just some videos over the past few months. I want to know what I could've done better to beat your world record."

"Well, I can spot out a few things right off the bat on this one. You're not into the performance. It seems to me like you're thinking about something else. Was that salchow supposed to be a triple? Or a quad? Quad right? Your mind is  your worst enemy in programs."

"You can tell that by just barely watching me skate?"

"You're an open book Yuuri." he smiles down at me and goes and sits down at his desk, "I don't know how I'm going to coach you this next season being on crutches and probably in a boot, but we'll figure it out."

"Viktor, I'm not going to skate this season."

Viktor looks at me with anger in his eyes, "What?"

"It's my fault you got hurt. If you never came to Japan to coach me and took off a year, then you probably wouldn't have hurt yourself. You would've still been on the top of your game and-"

"I obviously went to Japan for a reason Yuuri. I felt something when I saw that video of you skating just then. So I probably felt the same way 2 years ago. I can't skate anymore but you Yuuri, you can still beat my world record. Wouldn't that be amazing? MY fiancé beating my world record?"

"Viktor.... I can't do that. I can't skate knowing I hurt your career."

"You'll hurt me even more by not competing.. I won't ever get to compete on the ice again... But I can with you. I can help you get even better and become a 5 time gold medalist. You can surpass me. Skate for me, Yuuri."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading! Please leave some kudos and comments! Those let me know that you're really enjoying this story and helps me find the motivation for it!


	6. UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not part of the fanfic but just an update on my life.

Hey guys! Lynn here. I apologize that I haven't been around lately. I've had a few people ask when this story will have a new chapter and I honestly didn't know. My life has been a little crazy recently. I stopped writing around the holidays because my work is very demanding during this time. I work at a movie theatre and the holidays are the busiest times of the year for us and I was doing 50 plus hours a week. I didn't have the time to write or even think about where I wanted this story to go. After the holidays are finally passed and I was ready to come back to twitter, I had a family member die. My dad actually. On the 26th of January, I got the worst call of my life and I went back to my hometown for a week. Everything was so overwhelming and terrible, I could barely think straight but with my friends and family I am slowly getting through it. It's still rough and today marks 2 weeks and it's just been terrible. I'm taking it day by day and trying to stay healthy. It's a challenge but I'm working on it. I've gone back to work and trying to distract myself with work and other small crafts. Like recently ordered this 5D painting set called Paint With Diamonds and it's honestly so relaxing and keeps my head from wondering to anything bad. And with the crafts, this is how I decided to FINALLY start back on writing. I'm going to start back on this story and also on my book. Thank you guys for taking your time to read this and my fanfiction up till now. I'll have a new update in the next week and hope to start regularly updating again. I hope you all get back into the story and still like it! I love you guys and have a wonderful day! 

Twitter- @mysticviktor  
Wattpad- @MysticViktor714


End file.
